User talk:Red Revolt
Hi, welcome to RuneScape Clans Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Red Revolt page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Zerouh (Talk) 21:20, June 4, 2010 Which matters? Which matters must you talk about? I will find Ehtya and contact him but regardless, please be patient. ゼロウ 21:26, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :*I would like to know a bit more specifically as to what you wish to speak with us about? If you are seeking the diplomatic department? ゼロウ 00:19, June 5, 2010 (UTC) ::*Ah then you will want to speak with Ascencia, our Head of Intelligence. Shall I contact him for you? ゼロウ 02:08, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :::*Just warning you that it will be nearly impossible to find all three of us online at the same time. I do not play the game, Ascencia doesn't play the game either, and Ehtya does. It seems the majority of what you wish to talk with us about is security so Ascencia would be the most important person to talk to. Should I tell him to speak with you? What is your user account? ゼロウ 16:45, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :::*Zerouh, it'd probably be easier to talk via email.Red Dog31 18:50, June 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::*Regardless, if this about a threat, why you want the diplomatic department is questionable. Ehtya is also away for the next week on vacation, his second in command may be able to meet though. I will come and speak with you if you like but scheduling several people to come speak with you on things that do not involve them would be useless. ゼロウ 20:24, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::*Red Revolt, I am smarter than you think, your motives are obvious. First, our intelligence department knows of threats. Second, no, Ehtya and I are not the same person. Third, we cannot have things like this wasting our time, the Triumvirate is working on other things which do not require distractions. Thank you for your time. ゼロウ 21:20, June 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::*As I just said, please read above. We cannot have one person wasting Executive's time over something like this. If you like one Executive will meet with you, but devoting a larger amount would be foolish for us to do. ゼロウ 21:25, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::::*Panic? And please, explain yourself. ゼロウ 21:29, June 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::*Is that so? If it were such an issue, you would be open to speaking with one executive, the one who matters in this situation. Our Head of Intelligence, Ascencia. ゼロウ 21:32, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::*About that. I am afraid that if you cannot meet our simple standards, no contact will take place. ゼロウ 21:37, June 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::*Farewell. ゼロウ 21:58, June 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::*Hey Zerouh, I wouldn't mind seeing this guy. We're both Red afterall lolRed Dog31 02:11, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::*That would be great but he seems to have a particular obsession with speaking with myself and Ehtya. A rather curious one at that. ゼロウ 02:35, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Talking Hey, you wanted to talk with someone in game from the Triumvirate. I'll gladly do it.Red Dog31 21:07, June 7, 2010 (UTC) RE: Hello. I agree that it wasn't a particularly nice thing to say, but Red Dog isn't an administrator. For reference, a list of administrators can be found here. 23:11, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Who are you? Who the heck are you? I bet your just mad that you failed to trick Zerouh and that's why you've joined in this "revolution". Stop spamming my talk page with your nonsense or I will report you to an administrator. We're both Red's. We should get along.Red Dog31 16:24, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Empty threat is empty Yeah..you can't really "revolt" on a wiki..you will end up getting indefinitely blocked. As for Red Dog, he has already served a 10 day block in case you haven't noticed. I do advise that you knock it off. 17:30, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Guess what That can get you blocked, and it has. If you don't stop the harassment and trolling it will lead to longer blocks. Just to clarify, Red Dog has also been blocked. There is no bias here; everyone received the same punishment. 17:37, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Reply to Hey Ok, thanks for the tip, but I don't know how to do much because I just made my account around 2 hours ago. I don't even know how to make a new clan on here. ok Reilley302 22:33, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Editing My Clan Why did you edit my clan's page? More importantly, who are you? In anycase, don't edit my page without permission. However, you are still welcome to join my clan. Davidcu96 00:28, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Nevermind, thank you for solving the grammer issues in the last paragraph, and sorry for accusing you of something. Davidcu96 00:33, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Clan? Hey dude, I'm just wondering but do you belong to a clan? If not, join mine because we could use more wiki using members. 1 incubus 1 Glad to assist. ゼロウ 07:40, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Re: Spill the beans :o I'm sorry what? I do not know who that is. Is that a person? ゼロウ 22:12, July 16, 2010 (UTC) *I am afraid I am not familiar with them, why do you ask? ゼロウ 01:36, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :*No, I do apologize, I do not know who they are. ゼロウ 08:07, July 17, 2010 (UTC) RE:RfA Can you promise me that there won't be any problems with incivility, trolling, harassment, or anything like that? 01:54, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :OK, you are now a sysop. Be sure to take a look at if you don't already know how to use any of the tools, and have a look at the policies regarding administrative tools. Let me know if you have any questions. 02:10, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Grats dude. 23:06, July 22, 2010 (UTC) RE:Hey Nice work. Looks good to me. 22:00, July 23, 2010 (UTC) RE:light Sounds good. Good for it. 21:37, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Signature Test [[User:Red Revolt|Red Revolt]] 23:00, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Red Revolt]] 23:01, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Red Revolt 23:02, July 24, 2010 (UTC) 23:03, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Red Revolt 23:04, July 24, 2010 (UTC) [[User:Red Revolt|'ʇןoʌǝɹ pǝɹ']] 19:54, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Blocks & deletions In regards to Forum:Looky looky, community discussion afoot, there was no reason to delete it. Someone vandalized it. According to the deletion policy, you don't delete a discussion just because it was vandalized. You revert the vandalism. Also, according to the block policy, you should never block an IP address for more than 6 months, and for someone who only made a couple vandalizing edits, 2-weeks to a month will suffice for their first offense. 10 years is out of the question. 17:39, July 25, 2010 (UTC) RE: They are not legitimate clans. They are clan chats the spam the GE and our private chats with bots and manipulate/scam for their own personal advantage. We have always deleted merch clan pages. You will not restore the page again. That is not negotiable. 05:41, July 29, 2010 (UTC) CSS For the Common.css page, you need to put @import "/index.php?title=MediaWiki:Common.css/hilite&action=raw&ctype=text/css"; at the top so that the colors of the names will change the way you want them to. Hope that helps ;) 12:46, July 31, 2010 (UTC) YW :P 16:17, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hot Pink Why the need for a specific color for Admins?Red Dog31 22:08, July 31, 2010 (UTC) No offense, but I honestly think there're better colors out there than pink, such as our names.Red Dog31 22:25, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :*Red Revolt, what about brown, tan, or a more gold/silver color? Just an idea. ゼロウ Talk __ UT 01:47, August 1, 2010 (UTC) ::*First, I am not sure if you are doing so, but please do not consider yourself my superior. Second, you listed you did not try out brown. Third, I believe that there are some useless things on the main page, which is why I am asking if we had to remove one (or possibly two), which one would it be? ゼロウ Talk __ UT 09:45, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :::*I understand. ゼロウ Talk __ UT 13:49, August 2, 2010 (UTC) RE:Ey Cooleo, looking good. Nice work from both of you. 00:28, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Thank you and a little more help Hey, thanks for getting rid of, some of the trollers. However, you actually banned one of my friends who was trying to help fix it when i was gone. She changed Pen** and whatever other rewound changes there were. I'm not sure of her exact IP, i believe it may be: 76.124.75.49 . I'm going off the fact that, that IP address actually corrected some errors. Also, there's this person who seems to be coming back "Trolling Da Wiki2", he redid a lot of annoying errors. Thinking about it, yes, could you change it so people would have to be registered in order to edit please? Dylan Bowyer 04:34, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Yeah Tbh is nuetral. Thanks Thank you for fixing the problem on my clan (ArchWarriors) page Mrmrlol 22:54, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Ancient Greek Empire Hey Revolt, there are two different pages for the same clan (Clan:Ancient Greek Empire and Ancient Greek Empire). Could you fix this, please? Thanks!Red Dog31 19:46, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: Yo More specifically I would like to move Clan:Prodigy/Power Town into Clan:Power Town. Cheers to you it'd be great! Azorrez 01:04, August 8, 2010 (UTC) insert pic here Imperial Greek Army Yeah, same problem with this one. I'm pretty sure the two are connected, but I'll let you deal with it. Imperial Greek Army Clan:Imperial Greek ArmyRed Dog31 02:20, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Ancient Greek Empire Doesn't matter now. I sorted it! :) Thanks anyway. RE: UCUL offer I see. I'm willing to talk to you about these things. If you wish to contact me to get in touch, go here. --> byebyefishpie@gmail.com Nuker w 09:13, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Do you like cheese puffs? Hey, I'm pretty sure Wandy is 136. 04:08, August 19, 2010 (UTC) No problem :3 21:18, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Dylan Bower First, please do not tell me how to do my job. Second, I made a mistake looking on the history of a page, yes that was entirely my fault but nonetheless the block is no longer in effect. My computer has been behaving quite slowly lately and it is getting quite difficult to manage. ゼロウ Talk __ UT 16:58, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :I will echo that no one is perfect. We are human and therefore prone to the occasional mistakes. There is no need to insult anyone because of it. As admins I think you're both mature enough to realize that. 19:37, August 21, 2010 (UTC) ::*Thank you Soldier, I am glad we can be mature about this, it seems very little harm was done regardless and I do recognize it was entirely my fault. ゼロウ Talk __ UT 19:56, August 21, 2010 (UTC) ::*While we're still on this subject, I've been informed that User:Zerouh and User:Gr8kingchaos have been partaking in a coup to overthrow you as a b'crat, that's why he contacted User:Uberfuzzy earlier this week. [[User:Red Revolt|'ʇןoʌǝɹ pǝɹ']] 21:43, August 21, 2010 (UTC) News Article I was considering them as well, do you have a layout available? I will postpone it in case I hear from any other interested clans as well and in due time the news area may be increased to three clans. ゼロウ Talk __ UT 22:40, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :*When you have a strong layout, please send me a message and show me. If you see any other clans that may also be good candidates, please do not hesitate to mention them as well. Thank you. ゼロウ Talk __ UT 22:46, August 21, 2010 (UTC)